Never Okay
by The Original Kitsune Ryu
Summary: Mokuba is having problems, so he does something that hurts Seto more than him. But why? SetoxMokuba incest, as of now. Cause I decided to continue. If such content offends you, please, don't bother to email and call me sick, kay?
1. Never Happened

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Don't ask. It's a spur of the moment thing, I dunno if I'm even gonna make this a multi chapter thing, it was hot, I had coffee, next thing you know, SETOxMOKUBA! SQUEEEE! It's only SetoxMokuba if you squint, REALLY hard. If I do decide to make this into a multi chapter thingy, it will be incest, definately. Don't like, don't read, don't flame, unless you'd like to be publically humilated. HAHA!

O.o

I twirl the razor around in my fingers, the blade flashing prettily in the light.

"Kaiba Mokuba, the principal will see you now."

I look up at the annoying secretary and my skilled hands slip, the razor painting red lines across my fingers.

_Bitch._

I stand and drag myself into the cool office, shivering. The world, and our schools, are ruled by the evil vampires of doom. I swear.

"Mokua-kun, please sit down, your brother is already here."

I twirl around. Seto is standing near the door, a slight frown on his lips, and his cold blue eyes not warming when they see me. His hands are in his pockets, toying with his keys. He's angry, nervous... _hurt._

"Please, Mokuba-kun. Sit."

I lower myself down onto one of the seats, my whole body shaking.

"Mokuba, we know that you've been cutting yourself. A young man came to me today, telling me that he saw cuts all over your arms and legs. You aren't in trouble, let me tell you that right now. We want to help you, in anyway we can. You have people here for you, you don't have to go through this time of your life by yourself. I know that you have your brother, and your friends, that sweet young Vanessa. Before we go on, is there anything else you would like to say?"

I am staring at my feet, still shaking like a leaf, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"Mokuba-kun?"

I look up, glaring at her. "Why was another boy looking at my legs?"

She frowns and glances at my brother and so do I. He has a small smirk on his lips that quickly fades.

"I'd like to know that too, Mokuba."

_**THIS IS THE GOD DAMN STARS THAT FF.N GOT RID OF**_

They tell me to wait in the car while they talk about what they will do about this 'situation.'

I curl up around myself and hold back the tears, rolling up my long sleeve. There's alot of scars and cuts on my wrist, more than on my thighs and ankles put together. I choose a spot of milky skin right below my palm, where you can see my veins perfectly.

The razor blade is sharp, despite how much it is used. One slice breaks the skin, two makes it bleed, three makes it pour. I'm about to to cut a fourth time, severing the nerves to my fingers, when someone grabs my hand sharply. I look up into hard blue eyes, fear gripping my soul.

Seto presses his clean white shirt against my wrist before he dives for the first aid kit under my seat. The peroxide stings like a mother, the clear liquid making the blood look watery on Seto's shirt. My brother wraps the bandages tightly, sealing off the flow of blood. He doesn't speak while tending to my wrist, just looks determined to save me, like the brother that I have always known.

He looks up at my from his kneeling position on the ground, his shirt bloody and fear in his eyes.

I stare back, then crumble into his arms, sobbing. He holds me tightly, stroking my hair and whispering 'it's alright' into my ear.' But I know better. It's not alright. It never will be.

I love you, Seto. It's never gonna be _alright_, ever again.


	2. Never Unloved

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Okay, I need a beta. Or someone to give me a copy of some magical spell check device.**

**The next few chapters of I am a vampire is DONE! But I don't wanna upload them cause my grammar sucks.**

**Okay, well, this chapter gets a little weird towards them end, and I have no clue where I'm going with this, it's a product of the Elfin Leid song thing. I dunno it's name. It sounds Latin.**

**And a late night.**

**Holy god! It's 5 in the morning!**

**I'll be updating all of my other stories soon, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**  
**Mokuba's head is resting against my shoulder, his breath coming in shallow, the breathing of someone to tired to dream.

I shake him awake gently, my hand slipping down his arm to wrap around his thin waist. Guilt wells up in the pit of my stomach, he's too skinny for a kid his age. I should have payed more attention to him, before this started to happen.

"B-brother?"

I look down at Mokuba, his deep blue eyes hazy with the remnants of sleep.

"Hey Mokuba. We're home."

He nods and begins to sit up, wincing then looking down at his bandaged wrist, then at my shirt, looking guilty, but he doesn't say anything.

He climbs out of the car, stumbling on his long pants before quickly walking into the house. After the door closes behind him, I slump against the car, burying my head in my hands.

I just want to double over in pain, sob my eyes out for what I did to him, ignoring him, working too much.

I feel like God decided to punish him for my sins, instead of punishing me outright, he decided to hurt the person most precious to me so I would feel like this. He's punishing me for feeling for Mokuba like I do, telling me that it's wrong.

But I can't help it, damnit! I tried to get rid of these feelings and it just doesn't work!

I run my hands through my hair restlessly, closing my eyes and holding my breath, counting to ten before exhaling again.

Biting my lip, I head inside, to find my brother and just hold him and never let go.

I take the stairs two at a time, ignoring Ziko-san, our maid, asking if I'm alright. Mokuba's door is open slightly, so I look in.

And bite back a gasp.

Mokuba is lying in the middle of his floor, head phones on and eyes closed. He is wearing a pair of black pants with blue trim, and he isn't wearing a shirt.

I can see the scars all too clearly, criss-crossing across his chest, stomach and arms. I don't want to know how long he's been doing this to himself, but I think, with building guilt, that the dark scars covering his pale skin make him look even more beautiful.

I turn away, walking slowly to my office, closing the door and locking it behind me. I pick up a picture of Mokuba that I have on my desk, holding it tenderly.

He didn't know that I was there with the camera, lurking around the corner to catch him off guard. He was sitting on the window sill, head resting in his palm, looking out at the sakura trees thoughtfully, his look almost fond. I felt bad for wrecking that moment for him, but I felt selfish, and wanted that beautiful picture to keep forever, not knowing if I could ever catch him like this again.

He looked so happy.

_Whisper sweet nothings,  
Into my ear.  
Wrap your arms around me,  
Sing my a song,  
Love me tonight,  
Making everything choatic,  
Seem just right._

I trail my hands up my bare stomach and sigh. It's not fair. Seto is paying for my mistakes.

He is perfect. He doesn't deserve something like this. He doesn't deserve someone fucked up like me.

I have no right to love him like I do.

But I can't help it. I love him more than anything.

_Take away my desperation,  
Take away my fears,  
Don't look at me,  
Love,  
I'm made of tears.  
Someday I'm gonna be washed away,  
By the floods in my heart.  
The little rain clouds,  
Are tearing me apart._

The way I think about him, it's not right. It's bad, evil, something is dead and decaying inside my soul and it's making me think about my brother like this.

I sit up and run to the bathroom, bile rising in my thoat.

_Waterfalls of nothing pour  
From inside of me,  
Gotta catch of to the tides  
Of me.  
Fuck.  
I don't know what I'm saying.  
I don't know what's been said,  
All I know, Is what goes on in my head._

I'm sickened by myself.


	3. Never Alone

Standard disclaimers apply .

I prop myself up against the side of the tub, blinking away tears. My stomach is sore.

Vanessa always told me that being stressed and nervous will make my stomach unsettled and queasy, but she never said a thing about being sick like this.

I reach for the phone and dial Vanessa's number, hands shaking pathetically.

"'llo?"

"V-Van'ssa?"

"'Okuba!" My friend clears her throat and swallows. "I was eating a peanut butter sandwich. I missed you at art! Where were you?"

"C-can you come over...? I-i need you right now."

"Oh, of course! Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

I sniffle. "No."

"... Okay, hunny, baby, just stay right there and I'll be there in no more than ten minutes, okay?"

"A-alright."

"See you in a couple of minutes, darling. Buh bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up, and I know she's going to packing up every sweet thing in her house to bring here, to curl up around me and tell me that I'm wonderful and she loves me. I love her too, and the fact that I have her to be there when I need her makes the tears in my eyes escape. She a wonderful friend, and like a big sister when my brother...

"N-No..." I refuse to think about it. He never really meant to work so much, it was for me. Everything he ever did was for me. And now I repay him with something like this...

I push myself up and rinse the vile taste from my mouth before venturing downstairs. I lie in front of the door, staring at the handle. As soon as the bell rings, I push myself up and fling open the door, throwing myself into Vanessa's arms. I begin to cry, mumbling incoherently, apologizing about sniffling all over her, for interrupting her dinner, for being fucked up.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Darling, lets get inside, you're too thin to be out in the cold. You'll get sick."

"Vanessa... I'm already sick. So fucking sick..."

She picks me up in her arms, cradling me to her soft chest. "You aren't sick, my love. Far from it. Now, lets get you up to your room and washed up, you look ill, you should rest."

"I-I just want to die, Van'ssa..."

"Don't say things like that. Now, where is your room?"

"U-up the stairs... T-third door on the right..."

I close my eyes, feeling my friend jog up the stairs and open my door. She sets me on my bed and works off my shoes.

"You don't have to do that..."

"Yes I do. All this stress must be lowering your immune system, and you've probably caught something. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Do... Do you wanna stay the night? We could... find... a cot... or something..." I yawn, suddenly tired. "I love you... You know that... Really, really..."

She chuckles and brushes my hair out of my eyes. "I love you too, darling. Good night."

"...Night..."

Diamonds are forever, but friendship last longer.

I stare down at my small, frail friend. He's pale, paler than usual, and that's not healthy, but his cheeks are red. Feverish, tired... Flu maybe? I stand and make my way to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with cool water to set on Mokuba's forehead. I sit back down of the bed, wiping away his sweat carefully. I jump as someone knocks on the door, then opens it. A tall man with brown hair and blue blue eyes sticks his head into the room, shock crossing his face at the look of me.

"Who are you?"

I blink. How rude. "Vanessa. I'm Mokuba's friend, from America. He called me, I think he's ill."

"What?"

"He's sick. He has a high temp, he got sick, tired... Looks like the flu."

"Are you some sort of doctor?"

"Nurse, sir. Studying to become a nurse."

He strides over to the bed and stares at Mokuba's sleeping face, reaching to run his fingers through Mokuba's long hair. "Will he be okay?"

"He needs rest. Lots of rest. If it gets any worse, he needs to go to the hospital. Oh, speaking of that, do you have a thermometer? I could use one."

The man raises an eyebrow. Well, fuck you too. Get me a thermometer, damnit! "I'm Seto Kaiba, Mokuba's brother. Explain to me why I shouldn't throw you out on your arse?"

I growl. "Because, your brother is sick, stressed, sad, and he needs me."

Seto-san narrows his eyes, sneering at me. "I don't think it's appropriate for Mokuba's girlfriend to be here while he's sick."

I snort. "I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his best friend. Obviously, you've been to busy to realize that Mokuba hasn't gone out with anyone since middle school."

The look on Seto-san's face makes me feel a bit guilty, but only a bit. He should realize some things about his brother, should pay a little bit more attention.

"I'll go get the thermometer."

"Thank you, Kaiba-san."

The man turns on his heel and walks out, shaking his head. I lean over Mokuba and tug off his socks and shit, then push the blankets away from his burning body to slip the sheet around him.

Mokuba mumbles a protest, reaching for his heavy blanket.

"Sorry Mokuba."

Seto-san walks back into the room and tosses the thermometer to me. I catch it and lean back over Mokuba, opening his mouth and sticking it under his tongue. Seconds later it beeps and I shake my head.

"One hundred point three. Children's Tylenol? If you crush if up and put it in fruit juice his temp will go down. Don't give him adult Tylenol, it could hurt him, he's too thin."

Seto-san crosses his arms and nods, probably a natural little stance he takes to scare employees.

"Why should I trust you?"

I growl and glare at the man. "Because, damn it, I love Mokuba like a son, and have known him for years! I will do everything in my power to help him through things like this and I'm not talking about the flu!"

Seto-san looks like he's going to slam his own head into the door. Now, THAT makes me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-san. Just... Seeing Mokuba in this state makes me upset."

The man shakes his head. "No, it's alright. There is medication in his bathroom, the maids keep them stocked. I... I'll get some juice for you."

"Thank you, Kaiba-san. I'll fetch that Tylenol."

"...V...Van'ssa?"

I turn quickly, my eyes settling on Mokuba. He's struggling to sit up, his face lined in pain. "Mokuba, are you okay? What hurts?"

He raises one of his wrists, which is bandaged quite professionally. "It... It just hurts. It hurts..."

Mokuba's eyes water and he curls up around himself, sniffling. "I...I'm trouble... Van'ssa. I'm... In love w-with my brother."

I climb onto the bed and cradle him to my chest. "It's alright. There's nothing wrong with you."

Soon, though, my own tears fall onto the top of Mokuba's head. It's killing him, and it hurts me to see it.

Okay, that was an experiment, yeah, using Vanessa's POV. I personally think everyone should have a Vanessa. Cause having a friend like that is niiice.

Next chapter- MATCHMAKER! Vanessa, GUILTY! Seto, and Mokuba starts to get better and realize some... Things. 


	4. Never Kissed

**Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**I KNOW! I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! It took me forever to update, and it's a really short chapter. . . But I have an excuse! I was walking home from school and got hit by a car. I broke some bones and was in a coma. But I'm fine now! I've been sleeping alot and trying to catch up on school work. Expect me to update alot in the next couple of weeks, along with a myraid of new stories from multiple fandoms.**

I open the door slowly, the sound of sobbing reaching my ears before I even reach the door. Mokuba is in his friend's arms, crying, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She's stroking his back carefully, like she might break him.

Vanessa looks up slowly, acknowladging the fact that I'm there, and somehow I think she knows that I would kill to be there, holding Mokuba like that. She whispers something in Mokuba's ear and he detatches himself from her carefully, sliding onto the bed. Now I realize that Vanessa is so much taller than my brother, and looks like his opposite. Her skin is healthy and tanned, hair blonde and eyes green. She reminds me of that woman, Mai, only softer and stronger at the same time. She reminds me of the mother I used to dream of when I was little.

"I need to get the tylenol, Kaiba-san, will you stay with Mokuba?"

I nod and set the glass down on the nightstand and look at Mokuba. Tired, drained, beautiful... I gather Mokuba up in my arms, holding him close. He shifts, pressing his face into my chest tiredly.

"I'm sorry Mokuba."

My brother shakes his head, catching my eye and smiling bitterly. "It's not your fault, big brother." He closes his eyes and relaxes. "It's never been your fault."

There is a tap on my shoulder and I look at Vanessa. She motions for me to set Mokuba down, and I do so, proping him up carefully.

"Mokuba, you have to drink this, okay?" The girl pats Mokuba's cheek lightly to keep him awake. "I won't let you go to sleep until you drink this."

Mokuba grummbles and opens his mouth expectantly. Vanessa chuckles and pours half of the cup of juice into my brother's mouth, waits till he swallows, then dumps the rest down his throat.

He glares at her tiredly. "What did you give me?"

"Tylenol. You're temp is pretty high, and we need to keep it down."

He smiles and lets his eyes drift close, whispering a thank you.  
Vanessa stokes his cheek until his breathing evens out into shallow gasps. Her gaze is slightly angry, brow furrowed and lips turned down at the corner.

"Kaiba-san..."

I glance up at the girl again. "Yes?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone that you know, deep down, that you can't have?"

I flick my eyes towards my brother before studying my hands. "Yes, that's quite possible."

She smiles and rests her hand on my shoulder. "Just remember. The possibility is always there, and it's not true love if that other person doesn't return the feeling... But what you feel is too strong not to be true, right?"

I sneer at her and she just chuckles. "Take good care of him, Kaiba-san. You can wait all you want, but it will only hurt the both of you."

She slides her hand from my shoulder and pats Mokuba's hand, while I just stare at her, increduluosly. How dare she!

As if the girl had heard my thoughts, she turns to frown at me. "Be angry all you want, it won't change the facts. Ever." She turns on her heel and walks out of the room, walking tall and regal. I clentch my fists and bare my teeth. Damn girl! Damn her to hell! How dare she analyze my feelings towards my brother!

Speaking of... My eyes travel down to stare at his face. Long lashes rest peacfully on his flushed cheeks and there's that intoxicating little smile on his lips. If only I could kiss him, just once, maybe, just maybe, I'd be satisfied.

Those pink lips... I bend down and brush wayward strands away from his milky white face.

'Just once', I promise myself. 'Only one kiss and he'll never fnd out.'

His lips feel like satin, or silk, or that crazy mixture of velvet satin silk they use in those stupid new age kimono. It doesn't matter. My lips are pressed against his and it's nirvana. I want to taste him, so I push his yeilding lips open with my tongue and delve into his mouth. I let out a small sound of appretiation at the warmth and taste of the delicious cavern of his mouth.

There is a knock on the door and I jump back, biting my lip.

"Enter."

As the door opens, I sigh in relief. It's Ziko-san, the maid. She wears her short black hair up in a bow that matches her uniform, and her eyes are bright brown, reflecting her personality.

"Kaiba-san, I'm sorry if I'm interupting you, but... Is everything okay with Mokuba-san? Are YOU okay?"

She twists the rag in her hand nervously.

I nod "Everything is fine. Mokuba is just a little sick. That friend of his thinks it's the flu."

The maid blushes brightly. "Ah, oh, I'll... I'll just... get him something to drink, he'll need to push alot of fluids..." She flees the room and closes the door. I shake my head, muttering.

"She's a weird one."

I stand and toe off my shoes, climbing over Mokuba and settling myself down next to him. As a second thought, I pull him to my chest and close my eyes. "Good night, my Mokuba. I love you."


	5. Never Peirced

Standard disclaimers apply.

And now I feel as if I need to put a warning up- This is a yaoi story involving Kaiba Seto and Kaiba Mokuba, that means incest. If this isn't your cup o' tea, leave. There is a nice little button with a back arrow on it. Clicky-Clicky. Baih-Baih.

I wake up feeling warm and protected, with my head buried in Vanessa's neck comfortably. My eye sight is hazy as I open my eyes. but the first thing that I notice is that, instead of golden locks of hair, there is mussed chocolate brown, and the second, is the lack of breasts.

Seto sighs and pulls me closer, making me let out a small gasp. I'm in bed with my brother, my bare chest pressed against the thin fabric of his shirt.

My mind goes haywire, and I have a mini meltdown. Dear god, I hope that he wakes up before my body reacts too much, I shouldn't be enjoying this at all. Seto's breath on my neck makes me shiver, and I let out a small whimper before burying my head in the crook of Seto's shoulder. Someone knocks on the door and I carefully twist around in Seto's arms to lock eyes with Ziko, who grins at me and steps into the room, followed by Vanessa. My friend is dressed up in Ziko's uniform, and Ziko is wearing her spare.

"Having fun, Mokuba-san?"

I glare tiredly at the maid, and she giggles, prancing forward to assist me. Between Ziko and Vanessa, I am free within seconds, and Seto is still sleeping soundly.

"Come on, Mokuba, lets get you some more drugs, then we can go get you something to devour," Vanessa says, then giggles. "Devooooouuuur." She ends the drawn out word with a growl.

I sigh and lean into my friend, leeching some warmth off of her, before the fact that this has been such an INSANE day decides to leak into my brain.

"I'm not hungry, I wanna shower, or sit in the jacuzzi, or something, kay? Something to just... relax."

Vanessa frowns down at me and wraps her arms around me. "C'mon, we'll sit naked in the hot tub till your brother decides to kick me out."

00000000000

The water laps against my body, massaging my tense body and making me warm.

"Mokuba..."

I sigh and ignore the voice.

"Mokuba..."

I'm tired.

"Mokuba...! God damn it, listen to me for a minute!"

I slowly open my eyes and stare at Vanessa, who is sitting right in front of me.

"Whaddya want, Van'ssa?"

"As I was saying, you and your brother should spend some quality time together. It'd do ya good."

"He's too busy."

"Not too busy for you."

"Why are you so set on this?"

"Your brother loves you, Mokuba."

I stare at my friend for a minute before narrowing my eyes. "What are you up to, Van'ssa? I know my brother loves me, he's my brother, he's supposed to love me."

Vanessa shrugs and grins at me. "I think that he REALLY loves you, Mokuba. You know what I mean."

"Van'ssa... I love you, really, I do, but this is no time to play matchmaker. You know what incest is, right? Even the word sounds vile and disgusting. I'M vile and disgusting. Seto would never, ever return my feelings, no matter how much I want it."

"Mokuba, just watch him next time you're together! He doesn't look like the cold hard bastard everyone says he is. He looks like a young man who is very much in love. He loves you, Mokuba honey. I'm sure of it."

I run my hands through the wet mop of hair on my head, sighing. I need to get it cut, it's beginning to brush the small of my back when it's dry. I tell Vanessa this, and the look on her face is priceless.

"You can't do that! Mokuba, you're hair is so beautiful and silky and...No! You can't cut it! I'll so tell your brother!"

"No fair! I can cut it if I want!"

Vanessa stares at me for a minute before grinning. She jumps out of the hot-tub and covers her body with the robe, leaving me with a small yukata that stops at mid-thigh. I jump out after her, wondering what she's up to.

"I'll race ya to your room, 'Okuba. Last one there gets their tongue pierced."

She takes off running and I squeak, dashing off after her. We slide across the floor and up the stairs, laughing and teasing. I know that Vanessa will win, with her long legs and athletic body. And she does, slipping into my room seconds before me.

"Ooh, Van'ssa, you cheater!" I dive into my room, bumping right into my tall friend. She twirls around, smiling.

"Shh! Look!" She points to my bed, where I had left Seto. He's still there, curled around my pillow, sleeping soundly, and looking stunning. Not that he isn't normally stunning, but I never really get many chances to look at him like this, without worrying if someone might see. I blush and look away, guilt clenching my stomach, seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

Vanessa is smirking at me, her eyes dancing gleefully."Guess what you can do with a tongue ring, Mokuba!"

00000000000000000

I squirm in the chair anxiously, gnawing on my lip and fingernails. Vanessa pats my hand and turns to the tattoo/ piercing person- a tall, tanned man with happy eyes and shaggy black hair- smiling at him like an old friend. He makes me think of a biker or a hippie.

"Hey Laddie, how's the Mrs?"

I guess he IS an old friend.

"Oi, ya know Girlie, same old, same old. She's been growin' roses, you'll need to stop by some time to see 'em. Beautiful roses, ya know?"

Vanessa nods. "I'll be sure to do that, you know how I love seeing your wife"  
"And who is this scared looking thing?"

Vanessa grins and pats my hand. "This is Kaiba Mokuba, my dear little friend."

Laddie looks shocked. "Kaiba? As in Kaiba Corp?"

I grin sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. My brother is Kaiba Seto."

The tall man slaps his forehead. "I recognize ya now, I saw a picture of ya with yer brother at a conference. Gawd, that was years ago, you were still a little kid. Not that you've grown much, but you're hair! And I thought it wuz long back then!"

I blush and rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, I know."

Vanessa claps her hands together. "Okay, enough small talk. Laddie, we're here to pierce little Mokuba's tongue."

Laddie nods. "Kay then, lemme just get my supplies. While I'm doin' that, you can pick out yer tongue ring." Laddie opens a small cabinet and takes out a little board with the pieces of jewelry displayed on it. The man leaves and I gaze at the dreaded metal.

"I like this one." Vanessa points to a rather plain bar-bell that is a dark silver. I scan the board and look closely at one that looks almost identical to the one Vanessa had pointed out, but the top almost glows a vibrant red and black pattern. I point to it.  
"I like this one."

Vanessa leans over and looks at said ring.  
"Ooh," she breathes out, enchanted. "It SHINES!"

I giggle and nod. "Yeah, it does."

"I've changed my mind! I like this one!"

Laddie walks in and sets some things down on the counter. "'Ave ya decided?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, the pretty red and black patterned one."

Laddie nods and takes a tongue ring from a little drawer, the takes out what looks like pliers and a long, thin, hallow needle. "Kay, Kaiba-san, stick out your tongue and breathe out through yer nose." I obey him and he takes my tongue in the pliers and positions the needle. "Now think of something, anything but the fact that yer gonna get a needle through yer tongue and breathe out when I tell ya, kay?"

Vanessa leans forward and starts to whisper in my ear. "Just think how nice it'll be when you finally get to kiss Seto, the contrast between warmth and cool metal. How much Seto will like it when you kiss down his neck and chest and finally his belt-line. When you--"

"Breathe out."

I feel a little sting, but I'm too distracted and embarrassed by what Vanessa had been whispering into my ear, and all I feel is the blush on my face. Laddie just shrugs and turns away, taking off the latex gloves that I hadn't seen him put on. I know that he heard too, damnit.

"All done, Kaiba-san. Gotta be careful not to bite your tongue for the next week or so, and rinse with peroxide everyday, kay?"

I nod mutely.

"Hey, howz about you two kiddos come over sometime this week for dinner with Charla and I?"

I nod again, keen on rubbing the roof of my mouth with my tongue, the curious sensation distracting.

"That'd be nice, Laddie. I miss Charla's cooking almost as much as I miss the woman herself"  
I take out my wallet, ready to pay, but Laddie shakes his head.

"Naw, Kiddo, iz okay. A friend of Vanessa's is a friend of mine, and my friends nevar pay fer their body art." I tilt my head to the side, about to protest, but Laddie tosses a bottle of water my way. "Yer tongue'll swell, but it won't be so bad if ya drink lotsa water."

"'Sank joo."

Vanessa bursts out laughing. "Mokuba is a gay boy with a lisp!"

Yes, I do realize that you all probably want to kill me for not updating for forever, and I can honestly say... That I'm a lazy ass. I haven't really been on the computer at all for a while, and then I just go on a reading spree. I've read about 20 books in the two months and I have no clue why. My head hurts. And now, I'm getting ready for family coming to stay cause my birthday is on Feb. 26 and they all decide to care NOW. For some odd reason. I hope they get me some cheese. I like cheese. And lettuce. I like lettuce. Lettuce is yummy.

Please review. It's the nice thing to do. 


	6. Never Leave me

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

I wake, grumbling at the fact that I no longer have a small, warm body next to mine, and sitting up slowly. I slip out of the bed and make my way to the bathroom, cringing at my ruffled appearance, but not caring in the slightest. Mokuba'll love me even if I look like shit, so that's the only thing that matters.

Speaking of...

I make my way downstairs, going into the kitchen, where Ziko-san is making dinner.

"Smells good, what is it?"

Ziko-san looks up, startled. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in, Kaiba-san." The girl turns back to her work. "Since Mokuba-san isn't feeling well, I thought that we should have something light. Chicken soup with baked bread, and for dessert, raspberry sorbet."

I nod in approval. Ziko-san is a wonderful caretaker, and she is an even more amazing chef. "Do you know where Markab is?"

The girl looks up and smiles, probably knowing that I worry about him more than I should. "He went with Nessa-chan, I'm not too sure where to, but they said that they would be home before dinner."

"Nessa-chan?"

The knife Ziko had been holding clatters to the chopping board and she blushes, sweeping the chopped veggies into a pot.

"Vanessa-san."

I nod again and look at the maid strangely, but don't say anything else about the name-change. Ziko busies herself with making dinner, and before long, I hear the front door opening and voices.

Mokuba walks through the door, glaring ferociously at his friend while she giggles manically.

"Something funny?" I ask.

Vanessa nods and points to Mokuba. "He has a lisp."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"No!"

"Say, 'I love shrimp but I hate flamingos."

Mokuba stares at his friend for a minute before shaking his head and saying, "I luff shwimp but I 'ate flamingos."

Vanessa bursts into giggles and I chuckle slightly, the humor of the situation not escaping me. Mokuba sounds adorable, and he blushes at the attention that the two other people in the room are giving him. I don't think he notices my studious gaze until we lock eyes. Something is there, in those deep aqua eyes that makes me think that something is up, and I can't quite place it. It looks like a sad sort of longing, painful and in turmoil. It pulls sharply at my heart before Mokuba looks away, frowning.

His attention is diverted as Vanessa pushes a glass of water towards him and gives him a look. It puzzles me for a minute before I shrug. Maybe she's just looking out for him, who knows?

"Kaiba-san?"

I look up at the blonde girl who had spoken.

"Yes, Vanessa-san?"

"Whaddya thing about body art? Like, tattoos and piercings and whatnot?"

I shrug and reach over, stealing my brother's water for a moment before returning it. "I have nothing against 'body art', but sometimes it becomes grotesque and otherwise attractive people become more metallic than a robot. Why?"

"I was thinking, Mokuba would look cute with his ears pierced, ya know, little silver studs? It'd be nice and very fashionable."

My gaze returns to Mokuba, watching his face carefully. "Well, it's up Mokuba. As long as he doesn't decide to become a walking puzzle, I'm fine."

Mokuba's eyes narrow. "Enigma ish a gweat man, Ssseto. And da puzzle ting was awesome! He wuz dedicated. And he's gotta cat-wife. Thus, he rwocks."

I chuckle at Mokuba's mini-rant, about to say something about a cat-wife being a treasure, when Ziko-san clears her throat, probably saving us from another mini-rant. "Vanessa-san, are you staying for dinner?"

Vanessa shakes her head and stands. "I don't want to be a bother, I'll get going home."

"Oh, Van'ssa, stay. You aren't a bother."

I lean back in my chair. "Stay, Vanessa-san. I'd like to get to know my little brother's best friend more."

By the look she gives me, she knows exactly what I'm up to.

0000000000000

We end up in the dining room, Vanessa sitting next to my brother, acting the part of a mother and best friend perfectly, Ziko sitting across from Vanessa and I, across from Mokuba.

"So, Vanessa-san, tell me a little about yourself."

Vanessa leans forward, smiling in a sickly sweet way. "I used to live in America with my mother, but I decided to move away and came to Japan to live with a friend of mine while studying to become a doctor. She moved away, then I stayed with a tattoo artist named Laddie and his wife, Charla. They helped me get on my feet and set me up with my apartment that I live in now. I've been working part-time at a cafe for a while."

"How old are you?"

"19."

"How did you meet Mokuba?"

Mokuba speaks up now, playing with his spoon. "Remember that after school art class I take? Vanessa takes it too."

"Why?"

"Tattoo artist. Laddie almost killed me when he figured out that I can't draw stick people."

"How long have you and Mokuba been friends?"

Vanessa tilts her head to the side, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "Three years, I think? Yeah. It's been THAT long."

I feel jealous at the fond look that the girl gives my brother, and it almost makes me want to tell Mokuba right now, right here. The feeling is quickly pushed aside and I put on my friendly facade. This girl knows my brother too well, and I want to make certain that she is no competition, though it doesn't matter. Mokuba and I will never become lovers, but the thought of him with another person makes my heart break just that much more.

"Seto? Space to Seto!" I glance up at my brother, who seems concerned. "You spaced out there for a minute. You think too much." The last bit is mumbled and for a moment, I wonder if he had actually said it, and I am about to ask him when Ziko comes into the dining room with raspberry sorbet.  
Mokuba squeals in delight, literally attacking his poor treat. I watch him bring the spoon to his lips and hear the click of metal on metal. I frown and stare intently at my brother's mouth, catching a glimpse of a dark metal stud.  
I almost say 'Oh shit!' aloud.

0000000000000000

Mokuba slides into bed next to me, whispering words of love and adoration as he kisses me, a brief touch of lips on lips before pulling back with a smile.

"Tease," I whisper before lacing my fingers through his hair to gently tug his face down to connect our lips again. My tongue traces the slight curve of his lips, gently probing for a taste. He parts his lips in silent consent and a small battle for dominance ensues.  
Mokuba presses his small body against mine, wrapping long, scarred legs around my waist like he desperately needs a life line. I gladly give one.

I roll us over, pining Mokuba under me with a small smirk that has no visual effect on him. Only my brother could do that.

"I love you, Mokuba, I really do. You are so beautiful and kind, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. You are what gives my life meaning, it's always been just you. Promise you'll never leave me?"

Mokuba smiles and touches my face lovingly. "Seto?"

"Hm?"

"You should wake up now."

MWAHAHHAHAHAHHA! I updated pretty fast this time, and on my birthday too. (I am SUCH a loser.) Review please! I'll love you guys forever if ya do. 


	7. Never Healed

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Okay, just a note, in this fic, Mokuba is 16, and Seto is... 22? Somewhere around there, it's 4 years after Battle City, and Mokuba looks about 12 there, and I'm guessing that Seto is 17 or 18. I'm taking creative liberties with this one, cause, I can. Yeah. And I'm moving, so this'll be my last update for a little bit. But I'm usually really quick in installing my computer and internet when I move, so it won't be that long.

Would that be shota? I mean, in RI the age of consent is 16, so... O.o

Oh yes, and, I'll be writing a lemon for this fic in another couple of chapters, but I'm not gonna post it here. I'll get a account, and post it in my LJ. I've already been booted once, never again. It's so annoying.

I jerk awake, gasping for breath to fill my suddenly compressed lungs. No way, No way in hell did I just have that dream. It used to be simply conscious fantasies that I could control, completely. Such firm control.

When did my subconscious decide to get involved?

I roll over and swear to the gods that I can smell Mokuba on my sheets.

00000000000000000

I creep down to the kitchens, running into walls that weren't there seconds before... about ten times. After what I swear is the billionth time I run into a wall, I start swearing that the house is plotting against me. I mean, I've been living here for ten years, you'd think I'd know my way around in the dark.

Finally I find my way to the kitchen, flipping on the light before prancing over to the fridge to steal the left-over sorbet. It makes me awfully happy, sitting here alone on the counter, eating my favorite food. All that is missing is music, and I can live without it. I think.

There is a noise behind me and I turn around quickly. Seto walks into the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Brother?"

His head whips up in shock. "What are you doing up?"

I shrug, picking up my sorbet again.  
"Couldn't sleep."

Seto walks over to the fridge and gets some water and opens up a bottle of pills taken from his pocket. "Could we blame that on the fact that you have a brand new piece of metal in your tongue?"

I gasp and cover my mouth. "Uh... Uh... What?"

"Don't even try it, Mokuba. I know that you got a tongue piercing."

I drop my hand and look down. "You're not angry?"

"Not really. I would have liked to known before hand though."

Seto leans against my counter and offers me a small smile, which I return. "Mokuba... I know that it's hell being a teenager, especially since you're different from other kids your age..." My brother trails off and I stare at him quietly.

"Different?"

Seto nods slowly. "Well, yeah. For starters, your older brother is a genius with a net worth of a couple billion dollars. Your best friend is a crazy nurse-in-training who is 19. You're alot more mature than most people in your age-group, and you're alot... prettier than most boys are. Your alot prettier than most girls."

I frown and let out a small laugh. I would normally be extremely ecstatic if my one and only love said I was 'pretty', but Seto's my big brother, and he's supposed to say stuff like that. I take another bite of my sorbet and mutter, "Don't forget the fact that I'm a fag."

Seto freezes, eyes wide, and I gasp and slap my hand over my mouth. Damn my stupid mouth!

"What?" Tears prick at my eyes and I cast my gaze downwards. Seto puts his hands on my arms, massaging lightly before he pulls me to his chest, wrapping me in his embrace. I return said embrace and the tears begin to fall.

"I-I'm sorry, Seto."

"It's alright Mokuba, it's alright."

That phrase catches my attention, and I hold onto Seto's shirt more tightly, fighting the urge to become hysterical.

"N-n-no, i-i-it's not!" I push Seto away, then hop off of the counter, swinging around the island to rush out of the room, hurt making it hard to breathe. A strong hand wraps around my forearm and tugs me back, making me stumble and almost fall, but I connect with a hard, warm chest and we both sink to the floor.

"Don't run away, Mokuba, do anything but run away from me, please."

The tiles are cold on my shins and under my palms, and I sniffle once or twice before the pressure of my heart recedes into a dull ache.

"I'll always love you, Mokuba, no matter what happens, or what you do, or who you are, you'll always be my little brother and nothing will change that. Nothing."

I shudder and press myself closer into my brother's warm chest, nodding into his shoulder.

"Lets get you into bed, okay?"

I nod again. Seto sighs and begins to stroke my hair.

"I love you Mokuba."

"I love you too, big brother."

00000000000

I bound down the stairs, pulling on my school jacket over a tank-top and leather pants, and trying to run a brush through my hair, all the while chanting my mantra of doom.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna Be late, gonna be late, gonna be late, late!" I slip and slide into the dining room, skidding past Seto. "Morning! Ziko! Could you grab me toast! I'm gonna be late!"

I stop for a split second, pulling my hair into a pony-tail and trying to put my shoes on with on hand, and glance at Seto, who is looking at me, amused. "What?"

"Sit down Mokuba. You're not going to school today. I purposely turned off your alarm clock. Besides, that's not even your school uniform."

I look down and smile sheepishly, sitting down next to Seto.

"I couldn't find ANYTHING this morning, so I grabbed the first thing I could."

"What would you like for breakfast, Mokuba-San?"

I look up at Ziko, grinning at her. "The usual, Ziko-San."

"But, Mokuba-San, you have enough time for a real breakfast this morning."

I shrug. "I don't like having breakfast." I poke my stomach, "Gotta keep my girlish figure, ne?"

Ziko frowns and shakes her head. "I'm bringing you some fruits anyways, okay? I'll be right back with your usual."

Ziko turns and goes into the kitchen in a huff.  
"Mokuba, what's the usual?"

"Tea and toast."

Seto stares at me, giving me the 'look'.

"Wha-a-at? At least I eat in the morning!"

"Mokuba, you're too skinny as it is! You need to eat more than just that!"

"I do, just not in the morning! I eat PLENTY during the day! Just ask Van'ssa, I always steal her food!"

"Oh, so she knows your eating habits too?"

Something in my brother's tone catches my attention, making me stare incredulously at Seto. "You're jealous of Van'ssa, aren't you?"

"No, of course not Mokuba, what gave you that idea?" I snicker, close to saying something 'naughty', but Ziko walks in, setting my usual on the table in front of me, along with a rather large plate of raspberries. I stare at the fruit for a moment before glaring at Ziko, who smiles and slinks away. I reach forward and take one raspberry, sucking it into my mouth delicately, savoring the flavor of my favorite food. I glance at Seto, who is staring at my fingers. I blush and continue eating the raspberries, probably staining my lips and finger tips red for life.

Remember kiddies! Kitsune Ryu is a review whore! Sure it's not classy, but it's fun. 


	8. Never Mistaken

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

I walk down the stairs again, this time tugging a leather jacket on over my tank-top and walking slowly. I let my hair down from it's messy pony-tail, only to flip it over my shoulder to braid it. I grab my messenger bag off of the coat rack and sling it over my shoulder, all with one hand tangled in my hair. Oh, I'm good.

"You have very pretty hair, Mokuba. When was the last time you had it cut?"

I glance up at my hovering brother before shrugging. "I had one a couple of months before Battle City, and that was the last time it was actually cut. I've had it trimmed every six months though, to keep the ends nice."

Seto reaches forward to brush my bangs from my face. I blush and duck my head, ignoring Seto so my fingers don't get tangled in my hair.

"D-Don't you need to get to work?"

"Great thing about me being the head of the company, I don't have to call in sick, I can just notify my secretary that I'm not coming in today."

I stare dumbly at my brother for a couple of seconds. "Uh...What?"

"We're gonna spend the day together, if that's okay with you."

"Y-Yes, of course. What are we gonna do?"

"Well, since you seem to like to hang around the mall so much, I was thinking we should go there."

I grin. "You're willing to go to the mall? What did Ziko put into your coffee?" I lean forward and look into my brother's coffee cup. "It looks normal..."

Seto laughs and takes his coffee away from me. "She didn't put anything in my coffee that I'm aware of. Besides, I decided this last night. It was only confermed this morning, since you like that discusting crap from McDonalds for breakfast."

I grin. "You actually remembered that bit of info? How long ago was that?" A couple of years ago, I went through a stage that I ate at McDonalds as much as I could for breakfast. You cannot deny the yumminess of the McGridles.

"Of course I remembered, I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to remember things like that. Besides, you were obsessed."

"Was not! I just... really like McDonalds food." Seto chuckles and downs the rest of his coffee while I make a face. "Coffee is so gross."

"No it isn't. Your taste buds are just mutated."

000000000000000

I sit it the fast food restaurant with my brother. He is sitting there with some coffee that he had odered, and I have my heart attack-to-be, taken apart, infront of me.

"So what's the point of taking the sandwich apart?"

I poke the 'bread', leaving an indent on it. "Well, you see, the bread is sweet, like a pancake or something, and the egg-stuff doesn't taste good with it, neither does the sausage. But seperate, they're alot better."

"You've made a science out of eating McDonalds food?"

"Well, yeah, I live off of this stuff during midterms and finals when I lock myself in my room to study."

"You don't need to study, you could ace your tests with flying colors without studying."

I sigh, ripping apart my pancake-bread to eat it. "I hate how they test us, and it always makes me nervous, so if I don't study, I'll forget everything that I was taught."

"How do they test you?"

"They shut us- my whole class, all 350 of us- in the auditorium, and there are ten long tables that 35 of us sit at. We're always sitting really close, and I hate it that someone could just take all my answers. So I get nervous." I laugh and finish eating the top of my mutilated sandwich.

"You do better than I did with testing. I refused to take tests in the same room as my classmates."

"I guess your teachers loved you, right?"

"I kept them on their toes."

I grin and shake my head, leaning back in my chair to look up just in time to see two girls get up and start walking towards us. They look almost exactly like Anzu-san did, barbie-doll figures clothed in mini skirts and tight shirts.

"Uh, 'scuse me..." One of them directs towards Seto. "Are you Kaiba Seto?"

Seto looks up at the girl, glaring cooly. "Yes."

"Oh my gawd! I'm such a big fan of yours, and I went to the same high school as you did! I never thought I'd see you out like this! You've been practically a shut-in since high-school."

Seto's expression turns into one that is severly annoyed. "I haven't made a public spectecle of myself. The tabloids, fortunately, do not know of my every move. Do not assume, young lady."

"But- But... You've never been seen in a fast food restaruant before!"

"I am here with my little brother, if you were too dense to notice, which I don't doubt. Now if you'll excuse us... Mokuba?"

I nod and stand up, grabbing my trash to throw it away.

"Waitaminute! Don't you want to know our names?"

Seto turns, his coldest glare in place. "I am spending much needed time with the only person I can actually stand aside from my lab workers, and I really don't give a shit who you are."

The girl looks offended, and I snicker, earning a glare from the silent one.

"You're so mean, Kaiba Seto!" People turn to stare. "All I wanted to do was meet you cause you always seemed so lonely in school!"

"I'm not lonely, you unmigitated imbicile, I have all I need standing next to me." Seto gestures towards me and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Until I realize that he meant nothing more than brotherly love. "I just can't stand the company of people like you. Hell, I can't stand the company of people. Now if you will excuse us, again, I will be leaving now." Seto turns on his heel, stalking towards the door, hand reaching out to grab my wrist on his way out. "C'mon Mokie, before I do something that I might regret."

I look over my shoulder at the fuming girl, sticking my tongue out at her childishly. You got owned, bitch.

In the car, Seto glances at me. Inside, I'm grinning wickedly, but on the outside... Well, I'm grinning wickedly. He grins back at me, and the both of us start laughing.

After our laughter dies down a bit, Seto turns to look at me, a soft smile on his lips. I smile back at him.

"Girls like that are the reason I'm gay."

Seto starts laughing again.

000000000000000

After the two of us enter the mall, I quickly drag Seto into a store that I frequent. It's squeezed in-between a Macy's and a game store, looking utterly dark and depressed, in a creepy 'me' sorta way.

Seto looks around the store, staring at the leather clothes suspiciously as I skip up to the counter. "Yaaami? You here?"

There is a thump from the back door and Yami stumbles out, his hair a mess, leather vest unbuttoned. The man runs a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly. "Hello Mokuba! Why aren't you in school?"

"I'm here with my big brother. We're spending the day together. I interupt something?"

Yugi walks out of the back room calmly, slipping his shirt on with a smug smirk on his face. "Hi Mokuba."

I feel Seto behind me, way, way too close for comfort. Yami's eyes narrow, and Seto is probably sending my friend a glare of death.

"Seto."

"Yami, Yuugi."

I throw up my arms and squeal, "Mokuba!"

It sorta breaks up the air of tension that was briefly present, and Yami and Yugi begin to chuckle. Well, Yami chuckles, and Yugi giggles along with me.

"Oh yeah, Mokuba, that collar you ordered is in. I'll go grab it!" Yugi says, excited. He leaves his lover at the counter, half glaring at my brother behind me, and runs into the back room, reappearing moments later with a small box. He sets it down on the counter, opening up up carefully. "Close your eyes, Mokuba."

I do what my friend tells me to do, and feel the heavy leather of a collar around my neck, getting comfortably tight. "Okey! Open your eyes now."

Yami hands me a mirror and I smile at my reflection. The collar is wider than the ones that I usually wear, making it so I can't stare at the floor like I normally do. In the centre of the collar is an ankh and below it, a small loop, just big enough to clip a leash there. The rest of it is pretty plain, with small designs here and there.

I turn around and show it to Seto, who stares at it for a moment before smiling slightly. "It's nice. I like it."

"Yeah, Mokuba, you look really cute," Yami says. I turn back to the two, but not before catching a deadly glare sent to Yami by my brother, making me slightly confused. Yugi catches my eye and motions for me to step behind the counter.

"I want your opion on something, Mokuba, it'll only take a minute."

I nod and slip behind the counter. "I'll be right back. Don't bite each other's heads off, kay?"

Yugi ushers me into the back room, which has probably seen more sex than a porn director and closes the door, leaning up against it with a smile on his lips. "Did you act on your feelings towards your brother, little Mokuba?"

I furrow my brow and shake my head. "Nooo... Why?"

Yugi's look turns dissapointed. "Oh... Well... Mokuba... Ihopeyoudon'tgetmadatmeforthis... I think your brother is in love with you too cause... Damn, that look that he gave Yami is the same sort of look that Yami gives people when they look at me. Except it was tens times worse."

I laugh and shake my head. "Yugi, you and Vanessa are gonna be the death of me. If Ryou and Marik gang up on me, I'll just die. I'll never be able to act on my feelings, and you know it. If I lose my brother, I lose everything I've ever had."

"But, Mokuba, he loves you."

I sigh and walk out of the back room, right into the middle of a glaring contest. "Seto, you do realize that Yami wasn't hitting on me? He's gay with Yugi."

Seto glances at me, then back at Yami. "Why am I so surprised?" 


	9. Never Accepted

Standard Disclaimers Appy. 

Okey, I know I'm not supposed to directly respond to reviewers and whatnot, but I've gotta. You guys luff me, you won't tell on me right? Right-y-Right?

Afiong Bassey has been my most faithful reviewer for 'Never Okay'. They've sent feedback for every chapter, basically telling me to move my ass, cause I'm lazy. So, Afiong Bassey, this chapter is so yours.

And everyone else who has reviewed- Sank j00.

Oh, and in about three months, 'Never Okay' will be one year old. (ZOMFGHS) I need some ideas of what I should do for it's birthday.

After about another twenty minutes of an intense glaring match between my brother and Yami, we sat out good-byes and head towards the food-court for smoothies. I order raspberry, of course, and Seto gets a water. The two of us go sit at a table, facing each other. I smile at my brother, and he smiles right back at me. And suddenly, everything is completely perfect.

Until his cell phone goes off.

Seto's smile dissapears and he snatches his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open. "What is it?" he snarls.

He stares off into space for a moment before getting up. "Stay here, Mokie. I'll be right back."

Seto gets up and storms off, probably ready to fire half of Kaiba Corp, judging from his stance. I sigh and toy with the end of my braid, lost in my rather disturbing thoughts.

Little Black Voice- You know that he's going to be leaving to work in about two minutes, right?

Hope- Don't say things like that! Seto made a promise to us! He'll keep it.

Little Black Voice- He's always works, though. He'll always choose work over us. We just don't want to acknowledge that. We don't have the strength. That's why Seto hates us. We're weak.

Hope- You're just scared that he might love us back. You're scared cause he DOES love us.

Little Black Voice- He loves us, sure. But not enough. It'll never be enough.

Hope- Shut up! SHUT UP! You have no bussiness here, playing on our already damaged self confidence!

Little Black Voice- But it's what I do. We are self-destructive. We always have been. We always will be. Nothing can change that. Nothing.

Hope- . . .

Little Black Voice- See?

Hormones- We need to get laid.

Little Black Voice- . . .

Hormones- Now.

I slap myself in the forehead, giving a little growl of anger. I really shouldn't be talking to myself. It's not healthy.

"Oh... Mokuba, hellooo..."

I turn around quickly, instantly reconizing the voice of Kuros, the gothic equivelant to the school quarter-back. He has everything. Looks. Charm. Strength.

And guess who is his favorite punching bag?

"I never tagged you as one to play hookie, Twink."

I ignore him, and the group of junkie man-sluts around him. Seto'll be back soon, and everything will be okay. Right? The boy steps infront of me, leaning over the table to leer at me. Homophobic jerk.

"Well, you little fag, who're you here with? Your little faggy boyfriend?"

I stare down at my hands and shake my head. "I'm here alone. But I'm meeting a girl here. So I'd appretiate it if you left."

Kuros laughs. "Don't even try it. I saw you with some guy. Cheating on your one and only true love? That's low, babe. Really low."

I shake my head again. "Please, Kuros-kun, please just leave me alone. I can't do this today. Please?"

"Awww. Is poor ickle Mokuba having a bad day?"

"No," I snap harshly. "I'm having a good day. A very good day. Don't ruin this. Not today. Anytime but today."

Kuros reaches towards me and grabs my braid, yanking me closer to him.

"Did you just tell me what to do this, little bitch?"

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head, fear making my insides cold. Kuros's breath is hot on my face, and I suddenly can't breathe as I feel him lean closer. Something warm and moist touches my cheek and I recoil. He's _licking_ me. _LICKING_ me.

"P-P-Please, Kuros-kun, please... L-Leave me alone..."

The other boy kisses my cheek and I slump further down in my chair, still not opening my eyes as tears cling to my eye lashes.

"Aw, don't cry, little Mokuba. That makes me awfully sad. Should I kiss you better?"

My eyes open quickly and I jump away, completely forgetting about the fact that Kuros has a vice-like grip on my hair. I don't care. He'd do anything to hurt me, and I'm not letting him have my first kiss. No. Not ever. I'm saving it for... Seto.

I cry out as my hair is pulled taut again, and Kuros's little whores close in. All I can do is wait for pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Seto grabs Kuros- the only one with his hands on me- and throws him to the ground, a deadly glare on his face. Kuros's eyes are wide, and he stumbles to get up.

"S-seto. . . Kaiba? Fuck."

Kuros's group high-tails it out of the food-court, leaving their leader behind. Seto grabs the front of my classmate's shirt, pinning him against the nearest wall, a look of pure rage written across his perfect features. "You ever- EVER- touch him again, I won't hesitate to maim you, got it?"

Kuros doesn't answer Seto, and my brother pulls back his fist, slamming a punch right in Kuros's jaw. Something I've wanted to do for years.  
"Oh god!" Kuros whimpers out, his lips bloody. "I won't fuckin' touch him! Just lemme go!"

Seto drops him and he scurries off, holding his hand to his mouth. Seto turns back around, those cold blue eyes settling on me. I'm still in my chair, clutching the edge of the seat in a desperate attempt to ground myself, but it doesn't seem to help. Water hits my shirt and I realize that I'm still crying. I cringe and Seto is still staring at me. All I want now is for him to stop staring.

"Who was that?"

I cringe again. "No-one. He was no-one."

"That wasn't just no-one, Mokuba!"

I stand up, shaking my head. "I hate him! He's the reason everyone at school knows that I'm gay! He's made my life a living hell for the last five years! And... And he'll do anything to hurt me..." My voice becomes small. "He knows that I've never been kissed. He was going to kiss me because he knows that I want my first kiss to be special. And..."

I rub my hands over my eyes furiously, angry at myself for getting so emotional, and I feel Seto's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mokie. Please don't cry."

I shake my head. "I-I'm not crying. I'm not crying. I'm not. I-I-I..." I open my eyes and throw my arms around Seto's shoulder's, burying my face into his neck. "I'm sorry..." _For being gay and falling in love with you and not appretiating the love that you already give me and wanting more. But, mostly, I'm sorry for burdening you like this..._

And it's the sort of 'I'm sorry' that I mutter that Seto knows that he will never understand, but still tries. By the way his hands hesitantly strokes my back and how he whispers into my ear, I know that he's trying to understand.

And it makes me feel even worse.

TBC. Sorry about the little delay. I'm all sick and what-not. Ack. R&R, please! And sorry about the terrible-ness of this chapter. And that it's so short.


	10. Never Rejected

strongStandard Disclaimers Apply. /strong

Yeah, Kitsune Ryu is lazy.

Finals were HELL! Oh, fuck, I didn't sleep for almost a week straight. (Sobs) I hate school. It ended on the 19 and I disappeared for a week to spend it with my girlfriend. But, I'm back now, with a chapter that is sort of short, but I'm SURE you'll like it. It's actually split into two, cause the second part is... not for children. Heehaw... And I'm disappearing again next week, to spend with my girlfriend, again.

And, I'm trying out HTML in the chapter. Cause, apparently, FF.N hates me.

Oh, and just so everyone knows, Lazy Town is the best thing ever. The music is great. I want shock pink

Seto wraps his arms around my waist, petting my disheveled braid gently, and kissing my forehead.

"Lets go home, Mokuba."

I nod into his chest as he stands up, sliding his hands down my back to cup my bottom, lifting me up. Breath ghosts over my shoulder, cheek, lips...

He carries me like a bride to the car, and I desperately hope that he can't see my

Hr

"Are you sure that you're okay, Mokuba? I can come right over if you want, you know I can..."

I laugh and cradle the phone on my shoulder. "I'm okay, Vanessa, I swear. Seto came to my rescue."

She 'awww's', and I can hear a smile in her voice. "You two are so damn cute together... Ya know what, I think I know how to prove that he's in love with you..."

I shake my head, voice sounding dubious as I answer. "Sure you do. Gotta hear this one."

Hr

I sit in my office, two days after I had brought Mokuba to that mall, and lean back in my chair, sighing and closing my eyes.

A slender body in my arms, lips so close to mine, a blush staining smooth white cheeks...

My head is beginning to pound with an all too familiar head-ache.

I leave my office and head towards the stairs, but as I walk past Mokuba's room, I hear a squeak and laughter.

"Van'ssa! You're crazy!"

More laughter.

"C'mon, Mokuba, you look nice in make-up!"

"I've already dressed in these clothes, why do I have to wear lip-stick!"

I open the door slowly and peer inside. Mokuba is standing in the corner and Vanessa is standing in front of him, a tube of bright red lipstick in her hand. I clear my throat and Vanessa turns around, giving me a look at what my brother is wearing.

My jaw drops.

His long legs are covered in fishnet stockings, ending half-way up his thighs with garters. Ending about two or three inches above the stockings are a pair of black pleather short-shorts. His stomach is bare, save for a small design surrounding his belly-button, and a mini-vest made of leather hangs open off of his shoulders. His hands are covered in cloth gloves, the tips cut-off.

"I-I... I'll leave," I stamper out.

"Oh, Seto-san, good, you're here!" Vanessa says. "I was gonna go get you soon, anyways. Doesn't Mokuba-chan look pretty!" I nod shakily. Pretty? Enticing is more like it. "Anyways, I'm taking pictures for a friend of mine in Aussie. She's thinking of making Mokuba-chan her official model, and I was wondering if I could get a few of you two together. Ya know, for my own sick amusement."

Mokuba laughs at his friend, blushing. "Aw, Nessa..."

Having an excuse to be near my brother while he's dressed like that? I'd be a mad man not to take that woman up on her offer. "I'll take a few with him."

Vanessa squeal and whips out a camera from the bag near her feet. "Okey, Kaiba-san, could you sit on the edge of the bed for me?"

I do as I'm told and Mokuba walks over to me, sort of just lingering near my knee. I want nothing more than to pull him near me and...

"Could you sit on Kaiba-san's lap for me?" Mokuba bites his lip, and shuffles towards me slightly. Vanessa lets out a frustrated little sound and looks at me for help. I do exactly as I wished I could. My hands wrap around Mokuba's waist, and I pull him onto my lap, him settling against my chest. He lets out a squeak and I smile. "Perfect!" Vanessa exclaims, holding her hand up and putting the camera to her eye. "Relax, Mokuba-chan, and don't move too much!"

Mokuba sighs and stretched his arm out, slipping it across my shoulders. "Better?" He asks.

I try not to shudder as he shifts, pressing his bottom to my groin. The camera clicks, and I trail my hands from his waist to his sides, then back down, all the while telling myself that it's okay, because he's sighing and leaning closer, and Vanessa is smiling brightly.

"Mokuba, wanna kneel between Seto-san's legs for me?"

Mokuab stiffens and a delicate blush paints itself arcross his cheeks. Vanessa pouts and he slips off of my lap, settling himself between my legs and I swear, if I wake up, I'll be jumping out of my window.

Mokuba looks lost, his hands on my knees, and a puppy-like look on his face.

"Mokuba-chan, try not to look so.. stricken. Try... seductive..."

I gulp slightly, desperate to keep my composure. Mokuba nods and raises himself up, his look turning into a smoldering look, bed-room eyes and a small, pouty smile on his lips.

Oh fuck.

I give him a small smile back. It's all an act... All an act...

There is a click and a small whir. "Whaaa? Fuck!"

Mokuba and I look up. Vanessa shakes her camera, glaring at it.

"You two stay here, don't move an inch! I've gotta run and grab my other camera from my car."

She runs out of the room and closes the door, leaving Mokuba and I... Alone.

FuckFuckFuck...

Mokuba sighs and leans his head against the inside of my thigh, sighing and rubbing his face against the rough fabric of my pants.

"Vanessa and her technology... Eh."

I let out a small chuckle. "She is you friend."

Mokuba nods and I stiffen... In more places than one.  
"I know." My brother shifts closer to me, and I begin to panic inside. "Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba puts a hand on my cheek and stands, much to close now. "You got pale all the sudden."

I cover his small had with mine, leaning into his touch. Intoxicating. "Who are you saving your first kiss for, Mokie?"

Second kiss, remember? You were kissed by me while you were having that little attack. Do you remember?

Mokuba blushes and glances away. "I don't... I don't... want to tell you."

There is pain in his eyes again.

I cup his face in my hands and turn it towards me. "You can tell me anything, Mokie. You know that you can. I'll never hate you, or get angry. I love you... More than you will ever know..."

Mokuba's eyes widen and I tilt his face closer to mine.

"A kiss from thou's one true love shall break the curse," I whisper, no longer in control of my actions. My heart has taken control, my brain in in the back seat. My lips touch his just slightly, and I sigh.

Heaven.

Mokuba makes a sound, too delicate to be a moan, but too musical to be a sigh, and I pull away quickly, awoken from this nirvana.

I slide past Mokuba and head for the door, eyes glassy and breathing ragged. There is a weight on my chest, and I can't breathe.

"Seto!"

I stop in my tracks and risk a glance back at Mokuba. He is still flushed, but there is that pain in his eyes again, and my heart breaks. He approaches me slowly, like I am some sort of easily frightened animal. He circles me and presses his back up against my only escape, the door, and locks it.  
I shake my head. "No... Mokuba..."

"You're the one who kissed me, Seto! So don't run from me! Do anything but run from me!" His voice breaks with a sob. "Don't leave me, Seto. I love you too. I'm emin/em love with you!"

Then, I'm pressing him against the door, searching out his mouth with a desperation, running my tongue along his lips while my hands slide over his body, pressing him close and caressing this blessing in my arms.

He's responding with moans, his hands tangled in my hair and tongue ring clicking over my teeth. He's amazingly good at this, almost sucking on my tongue in an erotic way, as he presses even closer and moans again. 

Mokuba's hands slide out oh my hair, and begin tugging on the buttons of my shirt, succeeding in undoing the top four. He breaks away from the kiss, panting, to trail kisses along the side of my neck, down, then back up to my ear. A small mouth closes onto the appendage, and gives a small nip before sucking on it and teasing. I gasp and moan softly, cupping Mokuba's bottom for the second time in three days, pushing him up till he wraps his legs around my waist. I push off of the door and walk to the bed, all the while trying not to concentrate on the writhing boy in my arms too much. I lie myself down slowly, Mokuba on top of me, straddling my waist.

"God... Mokie... I love you..."

Mokuba smiles at me, a true, bright smile. "I love you, too, Seto."

Okey, next chapter will be... Guess. And will be posted on Remember, my pen name there is Kitsune Ryu-San33

Please Review! 


End file.
